Revenge Of The Bridesmaids
by Sakura-Hime Uchiha Loves KPOP
Summary: Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are the best of friends, But when Ino and Sakura find out that Karin not only stole Hinata's dream guy but is about to MARRY him the girls take matters in their own hands with a little help from old friends. But Sakura was not suspecting to fall in love as well!
1. Chapter 1

**REVENGE**_** of the **_**BRIDES MAIDS!**

**I know, I know people are waiting for me to update my crossovers as well as my Story Their Strengths, but I absolutely LOVE the Movie Revenge of the bride's maids! And I immediately got this story in my head, hehehe. Oh, and before I start the story I'm going to let people know that I don't Major in English, so yeah my grammar may suck T_T so don't bug me about it. I'm all for constructive criticism (given to me NICELY) but if you are just going to go and review to tell me my grammar sucks, I really DON'T nor NEED to hear/see it. I'm a usually nice person guys, trust me I am! But my temper SUCKS! So I would suggest not stepping on my bad side. Oh, by the way Karin is playing the bad girl in this story. Sorry for the people that like her. And this story is going to be in Sakura's POV and less it says so otherwise.**

**HIDAN: Hime-Chan doesn't own anything!**

**ME: What the hell you screaming for!**

* * *

**PROLOUGE: **_**How it all began 3**_

* * *

Yep, it's true! Little Miss Sakura Haruno is about to get sent to jail. Hmm, but I guess Ino, Hinata and I got ourselves into this mess. But it wasn't like I was going to stand by and let that little wench get away with what she had done! But never in all my years would I have imagined being in a police station getting my picture taken with numbers on my chest.

"Turn" The cop ordered.

"And what if I don't want to?" I scoffed "Who's going to turn me? You?"

One thing you should know is that out of the group I ALWAYS had trouble with authority. You wouldn't have believed me if you saw me when I was 5. It was the day I met Ino. The one person who got me to show, the real me. But of course the real me wasn't the nicest person. In 1st grade when our music teacher Iruka, if he wanted us to sing like freaking birds then maybe he should get some freaking birds! Ino laughed so hard she peed herself and quiet little Hinata ended up laughing so hard that the water she was drinking sprayed out of her nose! Yep, from then on in the three of us became the BEST of friends. Ah yes, sweet little Hinata. She was the nicest out of our little group. I was the one that that talked back and broke the rules, Ino was the type of girl that liked to break any girl's spirit with the snap of her finger, and Hinata was…Hinata! She was quiet, shy, ALWAYS did the right thing, and of course was a straight A+ student. But we loved her. And to think we got her involved in such a mess. But we did it all for her! Really we did! Well it was the idea at least….

Maybe I should explain ne?

The three of us are Brides Maids. And if you're thinking about the good kinds that love the bride like a sister and want to make her wedding day the best day ever, Hell NO! We were the ones that were going to ruin you! And give you what you had coming!

Umm I think I'm still a little too far ahead…how about I pull you back a little farther? About 20years? Then you can meet the bi-I mean fourth member of our group.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Yep, we lived in the city of Konoha. And our fourth member Karin lived in (still lives in) one of the biggest and nicest houses in Konoha. It even had its own name. Karin lived there with her mother and I guess you could say her occasional step dad(s). It was safe to say her mom was sort of a slut. She of course had a bunch of maids, but of course you would need them when your house had its own freaking zip code! We loved being there, we felt lucky to! But of course Karin would remind us how lucky we were to be there. Every waking second. When we went into the back yard we would play our very own version of hide and seek. Hehehe, Ino, Hinata, and I called it "time away from the devil." But of course we would always let Karin find us when Hinata felt guilty. Karin's house, Karin's rules._

_That was how everything went through High School. Why did we put up with her? Simple! No one wanted to hang out with the delinquent (sp?) (A.K.A: Me) and the life ruiner (A.K.A: Ino). As for Hinata, she was too shy to try and afraid to get different friends. Plus Ino, Hinata, and I had become so close the three of us just couldn't split._

_**END FLASHBACK:**_

Yep! Around college my brother and I moved down to the city of Suna and Ino came along! I was working on becoming a singer and a part time model. I was…slowly getting people to notice me. While Ino was working on being a publisher. She had released her first book and it sold pretty well! The next book was coming…slowly.

Dear old Hinata stayed in Konoha. But we kept in touch! It turned out she had FINALLY got together with the guy she had a crush on since the freaking 1st grade! His name was Naruto Uzumaki and he was such a knuckle head! I had become slight friends with him but not to the point you could even call us a little close! But I was glad our little Hinata had finally gotten the guy.

Ino would go back to Konoha to visit her family every chance she got. She actually liked her family… But on this one occasion Ino's parents were celebrating their 40th anniversary. And that's how it all began…

* * *

**And there you have it! Tell me if you liked this! Sorry if it seems kind of rushed I'm having a party with my friends on Sunday and tomorrow (Saturday) I have to get my hair done at like 11:00 in the morning and when that's over I got to clean my room, get a dress, and hopefully a new phone. So yeah it's late and I'm tired. It's like 3:19 AM right now! I should be in bed lol. Please review! Tell me what you think! And remember what I wrote at the top please! Try reading my other stories and checking out my page when you get the chance!**

**JA'NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revenge of the **_**Bridesmaids**_

**Well guys my break just started! Yay! So pretty much for a few weeks I'll be updating. But sadly I got my progress report yesterday and my parents didn't like my grades very much (hehehe) So my parents said they were going to take away my computer once break was over (cry) and he would only give back my laptop when I showed him I wanted to get my grades up until school was over. Sucks huh? So now I have no clue when I'll be updating my stories. But let's not get our hopes down I will work hard for you guys ^_^ Now on another subjects I'm going to be posting 4 other crossovers soon for YuGiOh 5D's, Peach Girl (maybe), Trinity blood, and Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Well I think it's time we get on with the story.**

**ITACHI: Hime-Chan doesn't own Naruto or the movie she's basing this story off of.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: When did this happen?**

* * *

"SAKURA!"

"SHUT UP INO I'M COMING!" I screamed from upstairs as I threw my last pair of clothes in my duffel bag from frustration. Zipping up the bag i made my way downstairs to an equally frustrated Ino.

"What took you? We need to catch our flight or we are going to miss my parents 30th anniversary" Ino nagged.

Ah, yes Its Ino's parent's 30th anniversary and guess what? She's dragging me along. Ino's dad was finally taking her mom on a cruise she always wanted. A few beatings there, a few threats here and WALA! Ino's mom had gotten him to empty his pockets for her. But before anybody went anywhere there was the party every living relative attends so they can ask you why you aren't married or famous yet. It's my own living hell, which is why I don't go home often.

Since I was wearing a simple thigh length tight black dress with fishnet leggings I thought I'd wear my black high heeled leather boots. Ino was wearing a tight black shirt a black skirt and some high heels.

"Alright let's go" I said as I picked up my black duffel bag and made my way out the front door Ino following close behind. I continued my way over to the car while Ino quickly locked the front door.

I threw my bag into the back seat of Ino and I's black BMW. We saved up A LOT of money for it. It cost us a pretty penny to get her but in the end it was worth it. It's a great guy magnet.

I seated myself in the passenger seat and waited for Ino to hop in. Once she did she put the keys in the ignition and started to pull out of the driveway of our shared house.

"Oh, by the way Sak" Ino started "When we get to the party would you please take out your lip piercing?"

I rolled my eyes at Ino and continued to mess on my phone.

* * *

**At The AirPort:**

"Eep! Which plane is ours! Oh no were going to miss the party!" Ino complained as she continued to look for the gate to our plane.

I watched in great amusement as Ino ran around like a headless chicken, making a fool of herself in front of total strangers. I decided to step in when children started to point. She was scaring children half to death for god sake.

"Ino!" I called. She stopped her frantic search and turned around.

"Hmm?" She asked. I raised one eyebrow in annoyance and pointed to the gate straight ahead of us.

"Would it happen to be the gate that says 'Suna to Konoha'?" I asked with a sigh. When Ino looked up ahead and noticed I was right she blushed and simply picked up her bags "I knew that" I heard her mumble as she made her way over to the gate.

"Baka" I mumbled as I followed behind.

* * *

**Back in Konoha (At the anniversary party):**

By the time we made it to Ino's parent's house for the party festivities had already started but nobody noticed our tardiness. Blind bats. Of course before I walked inside the house Ino made me remove my lip piercing and my 4 ear piercings on each ear. I didn't feel like myself without them but for Ino I would do that one thing.

We sat at the table with Ino's parents and some other people from Ino's family I didn't know. Let me rephrase that: Some of Ino's other family members I had met before but didn't care enough to remember them.

The questions involving our careers and personal life were about to come up in 5…4…3…2…1

"So Ino, honey how's your next book coming?" Ino's mom asked brightly. I felt sorry for Ino though. She was being put on the spot just because her mom wanted to brag about her daughter's success…Thank god that's not my mom!

"Umm, well, umm" Ino stuttered not knowing what to say. Being Ino's best friend I just had to step in.

"It's going to be huge Miss Yamanaka!" I smiled "But Ino's sworn to secrecy by her publisher"

All the people at the table smiled and talked about how great a success she was turning out to be.

"You got to lie to them" I whispered to Ino "tell them what they want to hear"

I was cut out of my small conversation with Ino when I heard Mr. Yamanaka call my name.

"So Sakura, how are things going with your singing career?" He questioned, grabbing the whole tables attention. Wait why the hell was he in my business? Shouldn't he be asking Ino these questions? I'm just a guest!

I remained speechless when all eyes seem to boar into me like predators, waiting for me to make a move.

I was relieved when Ino jumped in to save me from her (annoying) family. "She's actually doing great! She's about to sign a contract with a major record company" Ino answered for me.

The whole family looked pleased with Ino's answer and began to praise me. These people are crazy, and some of them don't understand the concept of PERSONAL SPACE!

"Umm okay ma, I'm going to go check my voice mail" Ino said standing up. I stood up as well since I just didn't want to be left alone with those people. I we quickly walked out of that hell hole you call a party and went outside.

"I need fresh air" Ino sighed as she took a glass of wine from the tray of a waiter.

"Were outside" I replied looking at Ino like she was retarted.

Ino gave me a slight glare and took a sip of her wine. "I mean air without relatives"

I giggled at Ino's distress and got a glass of wine for myself. I drank it slowly so I could savor the taste on my tongue. I could tell by just drinking it that Ino's parents had gotten some pretty expensive wine for the party. No, I'm not an alcoholic I can just tell somehow!

"OMG! Is that Ino Yamanaka? And Sakura Haruno?" I voice squealed in the back ground. I could remember that squeaky annoying voice anywhere. Ugh but I didn't think I'd have to meet HER again! Once again I will say: THIS is why I don't come back much.

"Damn its Karin, run for your life" I whispered as I took another sip of my wine. Annoyance was evident in my voice.

"I can't I'm in heels" Ino whispered back "Sometimes I think men created heels to make it harder for you to run away from them when they tried to rape you!"

I giggled at Ino sense of logic, before turning around to meet the devil herself. Karin. She had red hair cut in a strange way, (almost as if she gave a pair of scissors to a baby) one side of her hair was straight the other side just looked like shit. And she had on some black glasses.

Ino and I tossed on our fake smiles and walked over to her. Karin gave us both air kisses but I moved away before Karin could get even an inch close to my face.

"It's been so long!" Karin gushed "Mother! Come here!"

A woman that looked somewhere in her late 40's or 50's, who looked almost exactly like Karin, came down the stairs. Yeah, that was Karin's mom stuck up and sluty standing in all her glory. She never really liked us because we weren't rich and girlie like her precious daughter Karin. But she especially detested me since I was always getting in trouble and was always picking fights. I can remember the one name she always had for me! What was it….Oh yeah it was "abomination of society".

"Mother, you remember Sakura and Ino?" Karin smiled. Karin's mother pulled off her sunglasses and put on the most fake smile I have ever seen.

"Yes, how nice to see you 2 again" She sneered before walking away to talk to someone else.

"Bitch…" I mumbled under my breath. Ino being the only one that heard my comment elbowed me in the arm, in her way of telling me to shut up. I was surprised when I saw our best friend Hinata poke her head out from behind a group of girls that were standing behind Karin.

"Hinata!" Ino and I squealed in unison. Making are way past Karin we walked over to Hinata and gave her a tight hug.

"Hey did you change your email? I've been trying to talk to you" Ino asked. Hinata gave us her famous apologetic smile and was going to reply to Ino's question but the bi-I mean Karin cut her off.

"Oh my gosh! You guys don't even know why I'm here" Karin smiled. I could have said that I didn't really give a damn but I didn't want to start something.

"These girls are my bride's maids" Karin said as she pointed to the girls behind her "I'm getting married!"

I just raised one eyebrow not really caring. "To a groom or a chair?" I scoffed referring to the times as kids when we would play wedding she would make the chair the groom.

"Oh, Sakura! You and your little jokes!" Karin laughed "The wedding is in 10 days and I wanted to invite you guys but my mom said she couldn't find your numbers!"

"I'm sure if you called Ino's parents I'm sure they would have been nice enough to give you our contacts" I stated while Ino nodded her head in agreement. Karin's smile dropped almost as if knowing she had been caught in her little lie (which she was).

Putting back on her smile Karin acted as if she was guilty, which we all knew she wasn't. "Oh my god your right!"

"Next time huh?" Ino smiled. But I don't think Karin caught on to the joke behind Ino's words. It meant that Karin's marriage wasn't going to last and so she could invite us to her next wedding when she finds another guy.

"Let me introduce you to everyone!" Karin said "Hinata you guys already know. But these 3 other girls are my super bride's maids!"

I just stared at Karin with distaste while Ino looked ready to just walk away.

"**She talks A LOT!" My inner complained "God damn! Does she ever shut up?"**

"This is bitsy" Karin said pointing to the brunet on her right.

"And these girls are Ashley and Ashley" Karin introduced pointing to the two blond twins on her left. Those two looked like total idiots.

"Oh you're not hearing double!" The brunet piped in "their both named Ashley"

"Oh my god…" Ino mumbled. I snickered a little before finding a way to control my laughter. Karin and her brides maids decided to take a picture of themselves with Karin's engagement ring, which I found retarted but I didn't bother with it and turned my attention back to innocent little Hinata.

"Anyway…" Ino drawled "So our little Hinata's a bride's maid! I wish we could come then we can meet Naruto again"

I laughed remembering all the times I would smack Naruto over the head in high school. "Yeah then I could give Naruto a good smack in the head for old times"

"He's going to be there right?" Ino asked.

"Umm y-yeah" Hinata stuttered. It was right then that Naruto and some of our other old guy friends from high school began walking up.

"Oh hey there he his" I smiled. As Naruto and the rest of the guys (meaning: Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji ETC.) I was surprised that when he walked by us he gave me a smile and a quick hug but said nothing to Hinata! Heck he didn't even give eye contact! I turned back to Hinata looking for answers but she had her head down.

"There you are Naruto-Kun!" Karin smiled flirtatiously "We've been waiting for you!"

"Umm yeah' Naruto drawled "Well guys let's get this lunch moving"

If it wasn't bad enough the way Naruto was acting toward Hinata, Ino and I's mouths dropped open the second he started kissing Karin! I mean sure Karin kissed him first but he doesn't push away! Like why the hell is Naruto marrying that slut instead of Hinata!

I turned around quickly making eye contact with Sasuke and the rest of the guys silently asking what the hell was going on, but Sasuke simply raised both hands in defense saying "It's not my place to say." Ino was till frozen in place and poor little Hinata looked like she was on the verge to tears.

"E-Excuse M-me" Hinata said quietly as she made a bee line for the house.

"Alright guys lets go" Karin's mother said with her smug smile. I wanted to slap her so badly. Karin unlocked lips with Naruto and started to walk inside with him.

"It was so good seeing you guys" Karin waved before she disappeared inside the house. All the guys quickly said hello to me and Ino and giving quick hugs before they walked inside as well.

"Close your mouths" a silky (sexy) voice said from behind us. Ino and I both closed our mouths and turned around to meet the person.

When I saw who was behind us my breath was taken away. It was Sasuke's unbelievably handsome brother Itachi Uchiha standing behind us in a nice black suit that made him even sexier than I thought he could be! He still had his long black hair in the usual low ponytail and the two lines running down both eyes.

"Hinata, a friend of yours?" Itachi asked. We gave a simple nod of our heads.

"Then I'm guessing you haven't talked to her in a while?" Itachi questioned. We once again gave a simple nod of our heads.

"Your Itachi Uchiha" I smiled "You used to run with the gang Akatsuki in high school and had 8 foot tall fish as a best friend"

"Yes and I'll tell Kisame you said hi" Itachi smirked. I think I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Wait!" Ino jumped in "Sakura, I don't remember him"

Itachi looked over to Ino with his usual emotionless mask back on and sighed. I was mostly wondering how Ino could not remember Itachi Freaking Uchiha! I mean he ran with the most well-known bad boy gang in school! How could you not remember that!

"I only had Bio with you two twice and I asked your friend Sakura to prom" Itachi answered. Ino looked at me with wide eyes when he said the last part, but I didn't know what to say because I didn't remember him asking me to prom!

"You did?" I asked in a slightly panicky voice. Itachi gave a sexy chuckle and pushed a strand of my pink hair out my face causing me to blush a little. Obviously he noticed my blush because his smirk widened.

"No, I'm just kidding I was 2years older and spent most of my days in high school with the Akatsuki gang" Itachi replied.

I began to fidget a little under Itachi's gaze. I had a crush on him in high school but kept it to myself. It's hard to believe that now he's standing in front of me now having a conversation and with me no less!

"So you still live in Konoha?" I asked, gaining the courage to look at him again. Itachi seemed amused by my question a chuckled a little.

"Yes, I still live in Konoha" He answered. I realized how snobbish I sounded then and felt really stupid for opening my mouth!

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that" I apologized and Itachi just gave me his infamous smirk.

"Yeah you did, let's go find Hinata" Ino said as she began pulling me away by the arm.

When we were a few feet away from Itachi; Ino smiled at me. "He's cute" Ino giggled.

"I know!" I squealed. Right when we were about to make it back in the house to find Hinata, surprise, surprise, Karin stops us at the door.

"You guys just have to stay for the wedding!" Karin said brightly. Over my dead Body!

"Umm we would love to but I have a big meeting coming up" I lied.

"And I have to re-curl my hair" Ino said.

"You guys know you want to come to this wedding" Karin pushed "And mother and I would just love for you to attend! Right Mother!"

Karin's mom stopped on the stairwell and gave us both a quick fake smile "Have a nice trip back"

Karin turned back to us and smiled "Well we would! So please think about it" Karin said as she pushed her glasses back up and started walking inside.

"Umm yeah lets go find Hinata" Ino said quietly when she felt killing aura leak out of me.

* * *

Making our way past family members we walked over to the bathroom and heard someone crying as we opened the door.

"Hinata, you in here?" Ino called knocking on the door.

"Y-yeah, i-I'm fine" Hinata sniffled. Of course Ino and I didn't believe her.

"Hinata you and Naruto have been dating for like ever, you said he was the one! What happened?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, why the hell didn't you call us?" I asked being a little less gentle, but Hinata knew when I talked like that to her it wasn't out of being mean, it was out of love.

"C-cause y-you would have b-been m-made and y-yelled at me" Hinata stuttered as she blew her nose.

"You damn right!" I said as I turned the nob on the door and opened it. Hinata walked out of the bathroom with puffy red eyes and went up to the mirror in the room to check how she looked.

"She stole him from you didn't she?" Ino accused.

"N-no Karin's a-a g-good friend" Hinata defended "after a-all she a-asked m-me to be h-her brides m-aid"

"And why did you say yes!" I questioned.

"Because I was brought up well" Hinata whispered. Ino and I rolled our eyes at Hinata and tried to comfort her more.

"Honey what are you going to do?" Ino asked.

"I'm g-gona put on t-that u-ugly pink d-dress and w-walk into that c-church and s-show t-the world I-I'm completely o-over N-Naruto U-Uzumaki" Hinata answered taking in a deep breath and trying to hold her head up high but tears soon began to flow again.

"That's an air tight plan" I mumbled. All of a sudden the two Ashley's come into the room and saw Hinata.

"Oh my" One of the Ashley's gasped "What's wrong?"

"You know what!" I said with a smile "Hinata just found out she signed up for a phone plan with no texting. 3years no refund"

That seemed like the obvious excuse to use on the blondes I mean they were pretty stupid. And just as I had suspected they had fallen for it.

"Aw you should have asked me" The 2 Ashley said.

"Yeah! Ashley knows all the phone plans!" The first Ashley informed.

"But Ashley knows where to find the best frozen yogurt anywhere" The 2 Ashley smiled.

I glanced at Ino real quickly and she just shrugged as she tried to hide her laughter.

"So let me get this straight" I said turning back to the twins "One of you fills in what the other person doesn't know?"

They nodded their heads.

"That's pretty awesome" I said sarcastically. The two twins giggled and walked out.

"Idiots…" I muttered as I went back over to Hinata to help console her.

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! I think I made this chapter pretty long! I wanted to update yesterday but my break started yesterday and I was constantly messing around lol. But here ya go I'm going to try updating their strengths and who says devils don't cry next! And guys please read the author's notes or you won't know what's going on! But anyway READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER STOREIS (As well as this one)**

**JA'NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge of the Brides maids!

Hello my friends and hello to the haters who may say they don't like this story but still read this story. Very sorry for not updating I had things going on. Ok a very nice reviewer brought up a few important facts. In the first chapter I put that they were going to Ino's parent's 4oth anniversary party and in the next chapter I put 3oth anniversary party. The first chapter was a typo! They are both meant to be the 30th anniversary party. VERY sorry for the confusion.

* * *

**Wikedlovely: **To answer your question about Ino, Hinata, and Sakura's ages they are all at least 25.

**Mikyomi:** I took your review into consideration and I understand where you're coming from but I always believed Sakura would be better if she was the bad girl type (lots of people on fanfic do from the stories I read so far). Also because apparently from my first and second chapter all my readers have come to like the bad girl Sakura, I would hate to delete this story that people have become so attached of simply because Sakura's out of character. I mean you have to remember fanfiction was specifically made for people to make stories of shows from how THEY would like the story and/or the characters to act or behave.

Ok one of my reviewers Mikyomi left me some nice criticism on this story so I don't know why she decided to turn around and flame one of my other stories in this paragraph long thing, I mean really? Was that necessary? I mean if she didn't like my story all she had to do was back out of the story. I seriously don't know why so many people on fanfic when they don't like a story think they should leave some rude comment for the author just to make them feel bad. I believe the review boxes were meant for people to give nice criticism so he/she can get better at writing. And flaming doesn't make the writer write better it just makes them feel bad. Truth be told after seeing her flame I got so mad and of course I yelled back at her but when I had a few days to calm down I really didn't care anymore because I had more good feedback on that story then I had bad feedback. So I didn't care much anymore. I really have nothing against the girl anymore but for anyone who is reading this story and does what she did to me PLEASE stop. If you don't like a story then just LEAVE! Don't leave a rude reply just for the hell of being mean! Sometimes when people do that I think "what the hell is wrong with you?" It also proves you guys have nothing better to do with your life and that's pretty damn sad.

But anyway I have a new story up go ahead and read if you please! On with the story!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Sakura's got a plan**

Once the party was over and we had finally gotten Hinata to stop crying on my clothes, we went to Ino's house, which is where we would be staying for the next few days since her parents would be away on the cruise. _**I**_ wanted to stay at a hotel but when I gave the suggestion Ino just gave me a pointed look and shook her head no. Of course that ended up with me whining us breaking into a small argument and that argument turned into an unnecessary argument that made us seem like a married couple. Maybe I should go back and show you.

_**Flashback:**_

_I sat in my airplane seat sitting next to my friend ino who was busy reading a fashion magazine. I paused my iPod right in the middle of Chris Browns song No bullshit when I realized I had no idea where we were going to stay for the next few days. _

"_Ino" I called trying to get Ino's attention. Ino still didn't look up at me so I tried to get her attention again and I still couldn't get her to look at me. Then I remembered that whenever Ino had a fashion magazine she blocked out everything and everyone and there was only one way to get her attention._

"_INO!" I shouted smacking her upside the head._

"_What the fuck Sak!" Ino shouted as she glared at me. Of course our loud outburst got all the people on the planes attention but with one glare from us they went back to their business._

"_Excuse me but you need to lower your voices" a flight attendant with blond hair said as she walked up to me and Ino's seat. Her heels making an annoying clacking sound as she walked up to us._

"_Beat it blonde!" I growled at her causing the innocent blond to scurry away. I heard Ino let out a long sigh which caught my attention so I turned my head back over to her giving her a "What?" look._

"_What was so important that you needed to smack me upside the head for?" Ino sighed as she looked at me with tiered eyes. I gave Ino my innocent smile which caused her to narrow her eyes in return._

"_Can we stay at a hotel?" I asked sweetly. Ino gave me a pointed look and shook her head no. I dropped the sweet girl act and frowned at Ino._

"_Why not?" I groaned as I threw my head back. Ino gave me the 'look' and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Do you have hotel money?" Ino asked. I sucked on the inside of my cheek and began to play with the strands of my hair meaning: no I did not._

"_That's what I thought" Ino smirked as she flipped through her magazine to find the page she was on last._

"_But why?" I whined acting like a child._

"_Because we were staying at my house!" Ino concluded smacking my leg with her magazine so I could stop complaining. I let out a sigh and turned my head to the side gently resting my head in my hand, which had been placed on my armrest._

"_Oh…" I whispered to myself. I didn't say that to sound mean, trust me! I was just disappointed we couldn't stay at a hotel. But Ino took it the wrong way when she heard me._

"_Excuse me…" I heard Ino growl out. I turned my attention to her and looked at my best friend with bored eyes._

"_What?" I shrugged not knowing what I did to annoy her._

"_What did you just say a second ago?" Ino gritted out as she began clutch her fist and slowly crumble her magazine._

"_All I said was 'oh'" I answered simply as I shrugged my shoulder again, still not seeing what I said wrong._

"_What's wrong with my house!" Ino shouted throwing her hands up in the air. I looked Ino up and down like she was crazy and started to scoot away from her._

_I guess what people said was true; I did act like a guy sometimes. Just like a guy I never realized when I said something stupid that pissed of their female companion (even if what they said wasn't anything worth fighting about). This was a prime example of that._

"_Umm…" I trailed off not knowing what to say at Ino's random outburst. It was rare for Ino to have outburst so I wasn't exactly prepared for Ino's random outburst today._

"_What so now my house isn't good enough for you?" Ino continued "We've been friends forever! How can you say something like that?"_

_But I didn't say anything…_

"_What the hell are you talking about Ino?" I shouted back "Are you PMSing or something?"_

_Ino looked at me with wide eyes and jaw dropped. "Sakura I have told you this before! PMS isn't real! It's something men made up to make us seem crazy when were mad at them!" Ino reminded me_

_**END Flashback:**_

Well you guys get the point…it was one long plane ride I'll tell you that much.

I let out a long groan as Ino and I walked through the door of her house, luggage in our hands. The lights were on meaning Ino's parents were already home, probably packing for the cruise. I didn't pay much attention to that thought because my feet were screaming for me to take off my nine inch black heels that I had been walking around in all day. As Ino and I removed our heels we both couldn't help the sigh of content that slipped past our lips when our feet could finally breathe again. The shoes were cute as hell but they hurt like shit when you walked around in them to long. We dropped our luggage on the floor near the door and slowly began to make our way to the very comfy looking couch that was screaming out for me to lay on it.

We collapsed onto the couch with a slight thud. I never felt this tired in my life! And that means a lot coming from a girl that used to work at a hospital! I turned my body to face Ino, who looked equally exhausted as me, and I placed my legs in Ino's lap.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Ino POV:**

I felt weight on my lap the second I sat down on the couch. Looking down at my lap I saw two feet with black painted nails on my lap, feet that I knew could only belong to my best friend Sakura. I wanted to push her foot off my lap but I was too tired to so I just settled with a half assed glare of mine since I was too tired to give her a good glare. My thoughts were interrupted when both Sakura and I's stomachs began to growl. Sakura looked at me with slightly wide eyes before we both burst into fits of laughter.

"Go check the fridge for any leftovers" I laughed pushing Sakura's feet off me so she could go look in the fridge for food. I rolled my eyes as Sakura let out a long groan but got up and headed for the kitchen anyway. I couldn't help but let my mind drift back to what happened today with Hinata. I mean I knew Karin was a bitch but what she was doing to Hinata was WAY low. Sweet innocent Hinata never asked for anything except for Naruto to notice her and when he finally does that bitch Karin decides to swoop in and steal him. I mean who would want to make Hinata cry? Obviously someone related to the devil! I talked to Naruto a few times through the years, mostly when Sakura was hanging out with Sasuke and Naruto, but Naruto and Hinata seem like they were meant to be together. Why would he jump from cute innocent Hinata to bitchy and annoying Karin? I was so confused!

I heard Sakura rustling around in my fridge and mumbling profanities about me not having food in my house and couldn't help but turn around and let out a few laughs. Despite what was going on between Hinata and Naruto, I couldn't help but think about my best friend and that Itachi guy we met today. When he was talking to Sakura and I his attention seemed to be fully on Sakura! Even when he was talking to both of us! And I have come to one conclusion with that short meeting…THEY WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER! I have an eye for things like that. I plopped back down on the couch and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Now all I have to do is figure out how to get those two together" I whispered to myself. It wouldn't be that hard, I mean I've set people up before and now half those people I've set up are either still together, engaged or married. I would be damned if that streak ended because of my stubborn friends incapability in finding the right guy for herself. All the guys Sakura has been with have been hot but always ended up leaving her in tears. They were all conceded ass holes who only wanted to get in her pants. I hated each and everyone one of the guys Sakura dated! Sakura always had to hold me back whenever one of her idiot boyfriends broke up with her. But with Itachi I knew she would be happy, I just had this feeling.

"All I found was some leftover tempura and some leftover sushi" Sakura said as she walked back over to the couch "but I did find some nice wine!"

I raised an eyebrow at Sakura as she set down the wine glasses and the wine bottle on my parent's coffee table. I can't believe she's still drinking after all the wine we had today at the anniversary party. I will say this though; Sakura defiantly knows how to hold down alcohol.

"You know Sak, you make it hard to believe you're not an alcoholic sometimes" I mumbled as I poured some of the wine into my glass. I shrugged when Sakura glared at me. I mean it wasn't a lie.

"You drink as much as I do! Maybe even more" Sakura retorted. That wasn't a lie either…I've been drinking since freshman year of high school. I was the reason Sakura could drink so much now. I'm sure if you looked up the word peer pressure in the dictionary, my picture would defiantly be there.

"But on to another subject" Sakura said as she drank some of her wine "Can you believe Karin?"

"I know! Poor Hinata" I agreed as I began to drink my wine as well "I mean what does Naruto sees in her?"

"Breast obviously!" Sakura concluded "He's a guy"

Once again this brought up my confusion! I mean I'm not going to say Naruto isn't a pervert but unlike most guys that's not the first thing he pays attention to when it comes to a girl, so why was he with Karin?It made no sense though! I mean if big breast where the reason he wanted a girl then he should still be with Hinata, her breast are huge. And to think she was so flat chested when we were kids.

"It's a business transaction" Someone said from behind us. Sakura and I jumped out of our seats on the couch, slightly stumbling so we wouldn't fall on our butts. I'm amazed our wine didn't spill.

"Dad, you scared us half to death!" I yelped placing my hand over my heart. My dad chuckled and waved me off. Sakura and I glared at my father before we resumed drinking our wine on the couch.

"Wait, what you mean by business transaction Mr. Yamanka" Sakura asked taking another sip of her drink.

"I really shouldn't say anything" My dad said laughing nervously. Whenever my dad laughed like that it meant he was hiding something, making him incapable of keeping secrets from my mother.

"Did you hear something dad?" I asked. When he didn't say anything Ino gave him the puppy dog eyes…and he gave in.

"3 months ago Karin's mother put her house up for sale" My father said. Sakura and I's mouth dropped. They didn't think they would ever sell that place! They've had it for like ever! Why would they want to sell such a great place like that?

"Karin's mother ran through her third husband's money and was having trouble finding Number four" My father explained. Sakura and I nodded her head in understanding. That made sense.

"Gold digging is a young person's game" Sakura mumbled and I nodded in agreement. No one wants to marry an old hag.

"And Naruto's family is loaded. As soon as Karin and Naruto got engaged she took the place off the market" My father finished. My mom screamed my dad's name meaning she was losing her patience over something, so my dad bolted up the stairs before he could get in anymore trouble with my mom.

"So it's for money. Good to see traditional marriage is alive and well" Sakura mumbled as she took another sip of her wine. I rolled my eyes at Sakura's sarcastic comment and lay back on the couch. I felt so bad for Hinata now! I mean I felt bad before but I felt even worse knowing that she lost her man to some girl who was only with her man for his money! Karin kept proving herself to be more of a bitch then they knew possible.

"We should tell Hinata!" I suggested. Sakura just sent me a flat look.

"Tell her a she-witch stole the love of her life? Yeah I think she knows that already, Ino" Sakura said "Let's not add more pain by reminding her."

I was starting to get frustrated with this! I want to do something to help Hinata but I don't know what the hell to do! "But it's wrong! It's evil! We can't just leave things like this!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms around. Sakura continued to stare at me with a blank look.

"You need to calm the hell down, ok?" Sakura said taking another sip of her drink while continuing to stare at me with bored emerald eyes. She was probably thinking of a thousand different mental institutions to send me to. What a great friend I have. If you couldn't tell that was sarcasm.

We both picked up the leftover sushi and Tempura that was in my fridge and decided to curl up under the covers in my old room, watch a movie and have our own little sleep over. We changed into our pj's which consisted of me wearing a purple tang top and some shorts and Sakura wore some sweats and a black Sports bra.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Sakura's POV:**

We sat in Ino's bed curled up under the covers like we always did as kids when we had a sleepover at her house. Right now we were watching some romance movie while eating a tub of ice cream with spoons.

"How Naruto and Hinata could muck this whole thing up" Ino complained "They were perfect for each other!"

I sighed and took another spoon full of ice cream in my mouth. "You barely knew him" I mumbled as I continued to watch the movie.

"Yeah but I have a good eye for things like this! They were meant to be together" Ino ranted "And now Naruto is going to marry Karin, and Hinata will be heartbroken forever!"

I rolled my eyes at Ino's loud nice and continued to watch the end of the movie while I continued to enjoy my sweet treat. Once the end credits start to roll Ino grabbed the remote and turned off the movie.

"Three thousand years of watching romantic comedies and it's all a big lie! The couple stumbles around for half of the movie then all of a sudden they see their in love! Then 5 minutes before the credits role they realize their meant to be together? What Bullshit! Life does not work that way!" Ino exclaimed. I flinched a little at how loud Ino was. We picked up some of the cups and glasses we used while watching the movie and began to take them down stairs.

"Action movies have it right" Ino mumbled as she put the glasses in the sink. I let out a small laugh and sat on the counter top and watched Ino rinse the dishes.

"You hate action movies" I stated. Ino sighed loudly and turned to look at me as she leaned against the counter.

"I hate them because their right. In action movies some psychopath takes people hostage and threatens to kill all of them then some sexy action hero comes in. They go behind enemy lines, wipe out the henchman, the psychopath dies a spectacular death, and the sweet people go free! That's what you need to make love work" Ino said dramatically causing me to laugh a lot harder then I was intending to. I knew what this was all about. This wasn't entirely about Naruto and Hinata anymore.

"Ren didn't call back did he?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"No!" Ino pouted "He went out of town for with his old friend who-Who he swears he's not sleeping with HA!" I continued, making it clear she had told me the story already and didn't need to tell me it again. Ino just smiled at me almost like she was happy I had actually been listening to her when she told me the story each time.

"You shouldn't have dated your editor" I mumbled. Ino turned and glared at me, placing her hands on her hip.

"Yeah, Cause you have the best track record with guys Sak" Ino said sarcastically. I in return glared right back at Ino but let the comment slide because, she wasn't lying.

"Oh but you did meet that cute guy Itachi today!" Ino said "He liked you!"

I rolled my eyes at Ino's enthusiasm to make it seem like she was crazy, but I couldn't help the small smile that came to my lips at the thought. Did he like me? I wouldn't mind if he did. I really wanted to get to know him better. He didn't seem like all the other jackasses I had dated before.

"So what if he likes me?" I said under my breath trying to hide the blush coming to my face. Obviously Ino noticed.

"Aww you like him! You really like him!" Ino squealed. I inwardly groaned at Ino's loudness.

"Oh shut up Ino!" I groaned as I jumped down from the counter, grabbing the cup of wine Ino handed me. How many cups of wine have we had today?

"What are you going to do when he calls?" Ino smirked. I gave Ino an annoyed look and drank my wine.

"Nice guys don't call me just selfish jackasses" I mumbled into my cup. Obviously Ino could tell I wasn't in the mood to talk about the subject of Itachi anymore and changed the subject –thank god-.

"So what are we going to do about innocent little Hinata?" Ino asked. I just shrugged my shoulders,

"I say we go full force SWAT team and break up Karin and Naruto" I suggested boredly. Then something clicked in my head. That was actually a good idea.

"Say what now?" Ino asked with raised eyebrows. She was probably beginning to think she gave me too much to drink.

"No I'm serious! That's what any of the sexy action heroes would do! We sneak into the compound and ruin the whole thing!" I said enthusiastically trying to get my friend to see the greatness of my plan.

"So would do you propose we do dress up in uniforms?" Ino asked letting out a few disbelieving laughs. I just stared at her.

"Exactly!" I said throwing my hands up in the air. Ino just gave me a look. Obviously she wanted me to elaborate on the plan.

I'm saying we wear the uniform of the enemy" I explained "We are going to become bride's maids."

I have a plan…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**I know it's been such a long time since I updated this story! I actually typed half of this chapter at the beginning of my summer while I was on vacation in California with my family. When I got back home I was tired and the last thing on my mind was finishing the chapter. Then a bunch of stuff happened and I got caught up in it. But I am sorry for adding new stories instead of updating my old ones.**

**Please review and leave me suggestions! But do not flame me! I am in no mood to be flamed!**


End file.
